


The Life of a Pet

by InfiniteObsession



Series: inspired by aireen [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: Sometimes the life of a pet can get really hard... and that's what Sunggyu enjoys the most.





	1. a little touch

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of past abuse / dubcon / BDSM gone wrong.

“We’re going to be late.” His partner says as he enters Woohyun’s sleek new Bentley.

“I’m aware of that, Sungjong.” Woohyun says with gritted teeth. The savvy architect and business mogul absolutely hates tardiness on his part and on the part of others but what he hates the most is not being in a position to control things… things like Seoul traffic.

“Well, as long as you’re aware of it.” The blonde interior designer drawls, crossing his long legs and bringing out his sketches from his attaché case. “I’ve modified a few of the placements for our lobby just in case we don’t get the sculpture.”

Woohyun dismisses the sketches with a wave. “I’m not sitting through this traffic jam not to get that sculpture, Sungjong. I thought your guy could handle this.”

“He’s the best in the business but you know as well as I do that Wang is a nutcase with an agenda.” Sungjong retorts, sliding his design book back into the leather case.

“Who is this guy again?” Woohyun asks, not wanting to dwell on the lack of love between himself and the Wang family.

“Kim Sunggyu, he was a sunbae in the Royal College of Art. He dabbles in art, occasionally, but he earns the big bucks looking for specific pieces of art for interested buyers. I can’t believe you two haven’t met.” The younger says conversationally. “I tapped him for the resort we did in Busan.”

“The amber lotuses?” Woohyun says, interest piqued. “I didn’t know we hired a broker for those.”

“He found them as a favor, I helped find him a better place to live and got him an accountant. The guy is great with art but terrible with real estate and business.”

As traffic eases, the conversation dwindles and Woohyun puts all his attention on driving to the Wang estate which is a small distance away from Seoul. When they finally pull up to the crumbling estate, Sungjong checks his new Montblanc and throws a smile at the older man.

“Two minutes, not bad.”

“Could be better.” Woohyun responds, unwilling to settle for anything less than perfection.

“Sungjong-ah!” A sweet, slightly familiar voice, calls out as they exit the vehicle.

“Hyung!” Sungjong approaches the owner of the voice and they exchange a quick hug. “How have you been?”

“Same as always. You never visit! Waaah, is this how a hoobae should treat his sunbae? When was the last time you even called me?” The man who should be Kim Sunggyu teases the interior designer and Woohyun watches amusedly from a distance as one of the most feared men in Seoul is ragged on and fussed over.

After a few more exchanges, Sungjong finally steps away from the man and Woohyun does a double take. _Kim Sunggyu. Huh. What a small, small world._

“I see you and my manners escape me, this is my business partner and the lead architect of this project, Nam Woohyun.” Sungjong says, stepping aside so they can shake hands.

Sunggyu’s eyes widen infinitesimally and, _is that a blush Woohyun spies creeping from his neck to his ears?_ Well that’s just adorable. Woohyun confidently takes Sunggyu’s hand in his own in a firm grip. “I’m pleased to meet you, Mr. Kim.”

It only takes a second for Sunggyu to regain his wits and respond appropriately. “Please, don’t call me so formally.” Sunggyu adds, not stating the rather personal reason why they shouldn’t bother with such decorum.

“Wow. Has the great Sunggyu actually loosened up since we last met?” Sungjong snorts.

“Yah! That’s Sunggyu-hyung to you, brat!” Sunggyu bites out, childishly tweaking Sungjong’s ear. Their odd dynamic is interrupted by the arrival of Wang Doyun, the eldest son of Wang Jongin. And from then on, it’s strictly business.

The meeting initially grates on Woohyun’s nerves as he sits and listens to Doyun drone on about the sentimental value their family placed on the horse statue and it takes most of his considerable control not to roll his eyes at every exaggerated claim to bolster the price. But when he sees Sunggyu in action he can’t help but feel truly impressed, and slightly turned on.

He attacks everything from the condition of the horse to the predatory and somewhat questionable acquisition, even going so far as to belittle the Wang family’s attachment to the horse as it was kept in the near ruins of the estate as opposed to their homes in Seoul all the while keeping his language and demeanor pleasant and respectful. By the time Sunggyu is done, Doyun seems to think Sunggyu has done his family a huge favor brokering this deal.

When they walk out to their respective vehicles, Woohyun prompts Sungjong not too subtly to invite Sunggyu out for dinner. The younger complies with a raised brow and theatrically remembers he has other plans when they get to the restaurant.

“Smooth.” Sunggyu says, brow raised in amusement as his hoobae struts out of the building. “Are you going to proposition me, Mr. Nam?”

“I’m going to feed you, _Sunggyu_.” Woohyun replies as he catches the attention of the maître d'. “We’ll take my usual table, Hajoon.”

“Of course, Mr. Nam. Right this way.” The tall head waiter leads them to a quiet corner by the window and after giving his recommendations takes their orders and leaves them by themselves.

After another waiter comes to pour their drinks, the conversation begins to flow. They talk about the art piece and the highrise building that Woohyun and Sungjong have put up and why attaining the sculpture was crucial.

“My older brother turned over a highrise last year in partnership with my father, the Double Dragon tower?” Woohyun says.

“Yes, I’ve seen it… It makes the Gangnam skyline quite, interesting.” Sunggyu mentions with as much deadpan as he can.

“It’s ugly as fuck.” Woohyun snorts, immediately seeing through the broker’s polite comment. “It’s nothing but an arrogant display of wealth and luxury. There’s no refinement, no soul.”

When Sunggyu only offers a short laugh, Woohyun continues on. “They were both born in the year of the dragon and it’s something that they bond over quite often.”

“Is your own building an answer to theirs then?” Sunggyu observes astutely.

“Yes. I was a part of my father’s company for a long time, just a cog in the machine unlike my brother who is now becoming the face of the company. As the second son, I knew I would be playing second fiddle to my hyung forever, despite his less than stellar track record and obvious lack of interest in construction other than the money making aspect.” Woohyun pauses as the servers arrive with their food and continues when they leave. “So I started my own company against my father’s wishes. This condominium complex is the first highrise I’ve ever done. When we broke ground a year and a half ago, it didn’t take more than a fortnight before my father announced their own highrise project.”

“That was awfully brave of you.” Sunggyu compliments. “I can’t imagine that many of your father’s contacts wanted anything to do with a renegade son.”

“Brave as it was, it was a calculated move.” Woohyun assures Sunggyu. “Although I got none of my father’s clients, most of his suppliers and contractors knew me and knew my vision which was why they jumped ship and worked with me despite my father’s threats. But enough about me… Sungjong told me you’ve built quite a reputation for yourself.”

Sunggyu smiles smugly. “My story isn’t as interesting as yours. I was a good student with parents too interested in making their only son happy that they didn’t care what career path I chose.”

“But why art?” Woohyun asks, intrigued by the man before him. If any other person had begun by deprecating his journey before telling it, Woohyun would have left it alone and called for the check. Instead, he calls for a palate cleanser and the dessert menu.

“It seemed edgy and out there but still familiar, Kim Hyunmoo (pretend he’s a famous korean artist pls) is a close uncle of mine.” Sunggyu responds, wondering if the name will distract Woohyun from his own story. Woohyun disregards the name drop completely and asks about his study abroad. The topic continues until they finish dessert.

Sunggyu is slightly disappointed when the plates are cleared and Woohyun calls for the check as it signals an end to the night and yet the latter has yet to make a move. When Woohyun goes to open his car door, Sunggyu thinks nothing of it until he realizes the man has yet to shut it even as Sunggyu has buckled his seatbelt and adjusted his mirrors.

“Follow my car so we can talk _privately_.” Woohyun instructs in a low voice that makes the hair on the back of Sunggyu’s neck stand on edge. The voice is so seductively authoritative that Sunggyu needs a minute to compose himself while Woohyun strides to his own vehicle.

Sunggyu’s palms are sweating as he follows Woohyun’s car. He recalls the night they first met. How suave and reassuring Woohyun was and how he had offered advice that Sunggyu had so desperately needed to hear.

They had both been in relationships at the time but the attraction was undeniable and palpable. The munch organizer had even approached them separately to remind them of the rules of the meeting. No numbers exchanged and a strict no contact policy after the event. Shaken by the reminder, Sunggyu had left early and didn’t take the proffered advice until it was much too late. To this day, he can still remember the fire in Woohyun’s eyes when Sunggyu had explained his situation.

“ _A dom who doesn’t listen to his sub is either too stupid or too dangerous to be involved in any kind of play. Get out and stay away from him_.”

When Sunggyu had tried to come to the defense of his boyfriend, Woohyun had quickly shut him down, his soothing voice firm and laced with concern. “ _If he’s pushing you into scenes that you don’t want, it’s not just cruelty, it’s abuse. There’s no ifs or buts about it. You’ve set your hard limits and those are non-negotiable._ ”

Others in the room had voiced their agreement with what Woohyun had said but no one else had approached him or said anything else about it after when they had broken off into smaller groups. Woohyun had and that’s when the organizer separated them.

He’s jerked out of his musings when Woohyun turns to enter the driveway of a gorgeous highrise condominium complex. It’s a new complex of buildings but clearly most of the units are occupied and in use. Before they enter the underground parking, he can spy pocket gardens every couple of floors. He has no doubt that during the day, the buildings look like veritable floating gardens.

Woohyun has obviously called ahead as the security team just waves him through when he passes the gate. Woohyun rolls his own window down to point to where Sunggyu should park before pulling into his own slot. As soon as Sunggyu kills the engine, Woohyun is opening his door for him.

“Everything alright?” Woohyun asks and Sunggyu can’t help but smile at his eagerness. He couldn’t tell earlier but looking at Woohyun now in the ugly light of the garage (which every garage can’t help but imitate), he looks very much like an excited young lover about to embark on a midnight tryst. It relaxes Sunggyu more than words ever could so he climbs confidently out of his Benz.

The elevator ride to Woohyun’s apartment is filled with mindless exchanges about the building’s exterior and when the disembodied voice informs them that they’ve reached the proper floor, they both let out a relieved breath before looking at each other and laughing.

“Shall we?” Woohyun says, playfully wiggling his brows.

Sunggyu comically jerks his own brows in response before leading the way out of the elevator.

Woohyun offers him a pair of slippers and it’s not long before Sunggyu is seated in a sunken couch facing an outdoor pool and deck that overlooks Seoul. When Woohyun hands him a glass of water, he can’t help but tease. “What? No champagne?”

“I think I want us sober for this.” Woohyun responds slyly. “So… how have you been?”

Sunggyu nibbles on his lower lip before setting his glass down on a coaster. “Well… I took your advice. Not immediately, but yeah…”

Woohyun waits patiently for Sunggyu to continue.

“I… there were two others after… but they never felt right, I wasn’t comfortable. It took me awhile to deal with the fallout from my previous dom.” Sunggyu admits. It’s hard but he knows instinctively that Woohyun won’t appreciate any evasion. “Your words kept haunting me and I could never get into the right headspace.”

“I’m sorry.” Woohyun says sincerely. “It was never my intention to scare you away.”

Sunggyu waves his apology away. “You were right though. I was in a dangerous situation. He took my hard limits as a challenge and I should have called him out in it or left him as soon as it happened. I wasn’t honest with him or myself about what I wanted.”

“And what is it that you want now?” Woohyun asks.

Sunggyu pauses as the conversation shifts to the now. Being honest about the past is much easier than the present. So much easier. “I… what about what you want?”

“I think it’s pretty clear what I want.” Woohyun states bluntly, it’s clear from the frown on his face that he doesn’t appreciate the prevarication. “But I’ll put it into words, skipping the specifics for now. I want to be your dom, I want to own you and train you and fuck you.”

“You… you want to _own_ me?” Sunggyu gulps, unsure of what Woohyun means but getting turned on by the possibilities. “Like property?”

“Like a pet.” Woohyun answers with such a frank and sure demeanor that Sunggyu can’t help but find it sexy. “I won’t dress you up or make you wear a tail but you’ll be my pet. I’ll play with you and discipline you and take care of you. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a pet but I want you.”

“You haven’t been anyone’s dom since we met?” Sunggyu asks, shocked.

“I’ve had playmates but not a pet. I’ve been busy and a pet is a big commitment.”

“Playmates…” He repeats lightly. “There’ll be no playmates if I say yes?”

Woohyun smiles, pleased by the almost possessive tone of Sunggyu’s voice. “None. I’ll only have you.”

Well Sunggyu likes the sound of that. Likes it a lot. He’s never had a dom who wasn’t his boyfriend before but somehow this commitment seems a lot weightier than a boyfriend.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Sunggyu asks impulsively, thoughtlessly. When Woohyun lets out a surprised laugh, Sunggyu feels a healthy dose of embarrassment color his face.

“Sunggyu! We just met!” Woohyun says gleefully. “Is this our first day, then? Shouldn’t you make a more romantic proposal?”

“Y-yah!” He splutters out indignantly but stumbling over his words. “I wasn’t, that wasn’t-- shut up!”

For all the sexy aura he emits, Woohyun laughs like a child. It sounds like bottled up sunshine and makes Sunggyu mad as hell.

“I hate you!” He says, unconsciously crossing his arms and pouting. “You jerk!”

When Woohyun is finally done laughing at him, the younger coaxes his arms down and his pout away. “You, you are not allowed to pout yet.”

“I’m not? Ye--”

“You blush so prettily. It’s distracting.” Woohyun blurts out. His voice sounds awed and faraway. When Woohyun raises his hand as if to trace the redness on his cheek, Sunggyu instinctively moves his face toward his warm palm. Right before he makes contact, Woohyun withdraws his hand and Sunggyu whimpers in distress.

“Not yet.” Woohyun reiterates tersely, standing up and moving to the far end of the couch.

“Why not?” Sunggyu whines, he should be self-conscious of the tone of his voice but his desire to be touched by Woohyun outweighs everything else at the moment. He was right _there_.

“Because you’re not mine yet. And I don’t touch what isn’t mine.” When Sunggyu opens his mouth to protest, Woohyun adds. “I have limits too.”

Sunggyu settles deeply into the couch cushions and grumbles. “I bet you touched your playmates plenty.”

“A playmate is a playmate, a pet is a pet. And you haven’t answered my question yet.” Woohyun responds sternly. “What do you want now?”

“I… I think I need to know more.” Sunggyu says after thinking it over. “Can I ask some questions first?”

“Of course. Ask me anything you want to know about.”

“You said you want me to be your pet. Pets… pets live with their owners.” Sunggyu starts. “Do you expect me to move in?”

“Yes. You can keep your own apartment, Sungjong mentioned he helped you move into a nicer place. But I expect you to treat this as your home most of the time.”

“Would there be… restrictions?” Pleased by Woohyun’s honest answers but wary of curtailment of other aspects of his life.

Woohyun turns on the couch to face Sunggyu completely. “There will be no other sex partners, this is an exclusive relationship. As I’ve mentioned, I won’t be in charge of how you dress nor will I interfere with your work or diet or anything you don’t want me to interfere with. It would be nice of you to exercise a little so you can keep up with the… physicality of the scenes but I won’t require it. Scene related questions will be addressed during your training or when we discuss limits.”

“Is that all?” Sunggyu questions. It seems too ideal almost.

“Just one more thing,” Woohyun says seriously. “I expect complete honesty from you at all times and you should expect the same from me. _I'll be your dom, your owner. I will know exactly how to make things good for you but I can't read your mind. You need to trust me and I need to trust you to tell me everything_.”

Honesty. It’s what Sunggyu has been struggling with all night and Woohyun knows it. “I… I want you to take control of me. I want you to dominate me and discipline me and… and take care of me. It sounds... it sounds like exactly what I'm looking for.”

When Woohyun smiles in response to his admissions, Sunggyu lets out the breath he’s been holding and allows himself to relax into the cushions. “Will you touch me now?”

“Come here.” Woohyun motions for Sunggyu to scoot closer. “We haven’t discussed your limits yet, is touching okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” Sunggyu settles on the designated spot and proffers a temporary safeword. “I want to feel what it feels like.”

Woohyun’s hands are warm and small and a little rough but still soft. He doesn’t start where Sunggyu expects, he starts at the curve of his shoulder. One hand moves down Sunggyu’s arm and the other down Sunggyu’s torso to settle on his soft stomach. After petting his stomach, Woohyun explores his chest, just pressing over his sensitive nipples which are already visible under his fine cotton shirt then he moves on to Sunggyu’s legs.

When Woohyun uses his strength to push Sunggyu to lay down, Sunggyu squirms and mewls. The arm Woohyun was tracing is pinned above his head, the other lying uselessly at his side with Woohyun’s thigh pressed against it.

“Be still.” His voice is low and demanding and immediately Sunggyu complies. His voice excites Sunggyu but his touches cool the burning in his blood to a light simmer. The sensations are hell on his mindset and he can already feel himself being pulled under into his subspace. All from two words and his touch!

Slowly, Sunggyu can feel Woohyun’s prods and strokes lightening and he comes back to himself. He feels like he’s woken up from a really satisfying nap.

“Everything alright?” The question seems familiar and Sunggyu laughs as he realizes when he first heard it.

“Yeah.” He sits up and Woohyun moves to give him room to settle back onto the couch properly. “That was… I don’t think I’ve ever reacted so well to anyone before.”

Woohyun looks a little too proud of himself and Sunggyu watches amusedly as he tries to get his grin under control. “We should relocate to the study and discuss the limits properly now. Do you need a minute?”

“I’m good. The sooner we set them, the sooner we can start, right?” Sunggyu responds eagerly, already on his feet by the time he finishes his sentence. He feels a little lightheaded but it’s more an effect of standing up too quickly than the touch session.

“Oh, Sunggyu. I’m going to enjoy playing with you.” Woohyun says smirking as he leads Sunggyu to the study.


	2. still perfect

“Show me how prettily you kneel.” Woohyun’s deep and seductive voice is laced with a demanding edge that has Sunggyu’s knees shaking a little as he gets down. His previous doms had never really _trained_ him and he feels self-conscious as he arranges his limbs.

He keeps his head bowed and eyes downcast as Woohyun assesses his pose, occasionally tugging parts of him firmly into a slightly different position. His legs are folded and his bottom resting on his ankles. Woohyun moves his hands to his lap from his sides. His toes are forced to straighten up so that his feet are not flat against the floor.

He’s still fully clothed except for his socks and shoes but he can feel Woohyun’s touch as if there are no barriers between them. Although this is their first full-blown scene, the days before he moved in Woohyun had indulged him and caressed him many times just like he had that night they agreed on this arrangement. Once, Woohyun had allowed him to cum in his pants! It was a thrilling experience and he’d never cum so hard with his cock practically untouched. Woohyun loved how sensitive he was and was generous with his praises. It was a bit embarrassing, dealing with the messy aftermath, but Woohyun took great care of him.

“You look so good like this Sunggyu.” Woohyun coos as he walks circles around him to see how well he holds the pose. “Remember this pose, alright pet?”

“I will. I promise.” Sunggyu says eagerly cataloguing the placement of each part of his body in this moment. Woohyun’s outstretched hand distracts him and he’s about to put his chin on it when he notices a small cookie on it.

A treat! His owner was giving him a treat! He immediately moves to take it in his mouth but Woohyun moves his hand back and tuts in disapproval. He looks up, confused. He wants his treat!

“Learn to wait.” Woohyun lectures sternly.

Sunggyu looks down and bites down on his lip, suddenly chastened. “I'm sorry.”

“That's alright. You're still learning but we'll save this treat for later, alright?” Woohyun says soothingly. Sunggyu's eyes can't help but follow the treat longingly.

He's adamant that he get the treat soon so when Woohyun orders him to stand and strip down, he quickly gets up and removes his clothes. He sets them aside neatly, recalling that the younger man preferred a tidy environment. It's a little embarrassing to stand stark naked in front of a man but Sunggyu resists the urge to cover himself. Woohyun is his owner. He can look all he wants.

Woohyun tells him to kneel again and Sunggyu assumes the same position as before. He takes his time, making sure to arrange himself exactly like Woohyun had. Then he waits for further instructions… he waits… and waits…

He's about to look up to see what his owner is up to when he remembers what cost him the cookie in the first place. So he keeps his head bowed and his position perfect even as his knees dig painfully against the floor and his ankles protest at the weight of his upper torso and butt. Maybe Woohyun was right about needing exercise after all.

Finally, Woohyun's voice comes floating across the room. “That's good, Sunggyu. You're learning well.”

Sunggyu preens a little at the praise.

“Come here.” Woohyun says and when Sunggyu brings his gaze up he sees Woohyun seated on the couch a few feet away. Woohyun pats his thigh to indicate where Sunggyu is supposed to go. “Come here like a good pet.”

The last sentence makes Sunggyu stop in a crouch. He was about to stand up and walk over to Woohyun. Silly! He was a pet. Pets walked on all fours. Woohyun had said so a few nights ago.

It's humiliating to crawl on hands and knees but Sunggyu wants to. He wants to go to Woohyun like a good pet. Wants to lay his head on his broad thigh and maybe Woohyun will touch him a little or give him a treat again.

Ignoring the loud creak his knee joints make as he gets on all fours, he slowly makes his way to Woohyun. The seven feet between them stretch on like miles as Sunggyu gets accustomed to moving like this. When he finally arrives in front of Woohyun, relief floods through his veins. He gets an intoxicating rush that is only intensified by Woohyun’s words.

“You did well.” Woohyun praises and a cookie is once again being presented to Sunggyu. Sunggyu waits until Woohyun tells him to eat it before devouring it eagerly. It's the best cookie he's ever eaten.

“Did so well.” Woohyun repeats, reaching out and petting Sunggyu's head. Sunggyu's head is filled with a light buzzing as Woohyun pulls him by his neck so that his head is resting against Woohyun's thigh. As Woohyun cards his fingers through Sunggyu’s hair, Sunggyu starts feeling groggy but his mind is wide awake and whirring with unfathomable thoughts. It’s like having a caffeine rush right before falling asleep.

“Follow me, pet.” Woohyun says, nudging Sunggyu’s head off his thigh. Sunggyu feels a bit dizzy as he follows Woohyun to the concealed hallway that leads to the bedrooms and his study.

“Woohyun.” He calls out, he feels like he can’t even see straight. Woohyun is by his side in an instant and his touch brings Sunggyu back to himself.

“Just follow me to the playroom, alright pet? I'll be right here with you.”

Sunggyu nods weakly and it's a miracle he hears Woohyun's next words.

“After your collar arrives I'll give you a pretty leash to go with it.” His owner says excitedly. If Sunggyu had a tail, it would be wagging in happiness.

“A leash?” He confirms with a smile. “I'd like that.”

“Of course you would.” Woohyun responds with a knowing smile. There’s a twinkle in his eye and Sunggyu thinks he’s lucky to have found such a good looking owner.

They get to the door of a playroom which has a smaller door built into it for Sunggyu to use when Woohyun sends him in and out alone. He's filled with both eagerness and dread about trying it out. He doesn't try it now as Woohyun opens the big door and lets him in, instructing him to have a look around while Woohyun prepares something. It's a surprise, he says.

Sunggyu has already been here before when Woohyun had given him a tour of the apartment a few days ago. But it's different from his perspective now.

It's a large room which is immaculately appointed with warm colored walls and simple marmoleum tiled floors. Rather than garish, the room looks rustic and inviting. There is a large bed in the center of the first wall on the left with a low bench at the foot of the bed. Opposite the bed is an almost a decorative divider bookshelf blocking off a single bench at the center of the space with a St. Andrew's Cross installed on the wall, almost as if the cross is a piece of art in a museum. A winged armchair is in the area of the far end of the right wall with a plush rug underneath it. Opposite the armchair are book shelves. On the ceiling, stockade gear and suspension bars masquerading as light fixtures hang innocuously.

To the unexpecting eye, it looks like a normal bedroom. But Sunggyu knows what this room is for. Can see very clearly the disguised panels where Woohyun keeps the ropes and toys and plugs and lubricants. From his perspective on all fours, he notices various places Woohyun can hook a rope to suspend him or restrain him. Being in this room excites Sunggyu and makes his blood pump in anticipation.

Woohyun comes back and sits on the winged chair. He has gloves in his hand and a bucket of something is set outside the rug. He summons Sunggyu to kneel at his feet. Sunggyu assumes the position but as he bows his head down, Woohyun reaches out a finger and tilts it back up so Sunggyu is looking him in the eye.

“I've touched you a lot this week but I haven't looked at you properly yet.” Woohyun begins. There's a slight smile on his face and there is an unnerving glint in his gaze. “Right now you're going to let me look at you properly so you have to be very, _very_ still. I'm going to help you be a good boy for me, alright?”

Sunggyu nods, he's already eager to please his owner and if said owner helps him, there's really no way he can lose right?

Woohyun guides him to stand outside just outside the rug with the edge of it just tickling the tips of his toes. His arms are lifted sideways until they are even with his shoulders and his legs are spread shoulder-width apart. It's a comfortable position and Sunggyu is confident he can keep still until Woohyun gives his next instruction.

“Rise up on your toes. As high as you can.” Woohyun instructs, tugging him up a little, using his outstretched arms like handles.

Already, Sunggyu begins to panic. “Woohyun…”

“It's alright, Sunggyu.” Woohyun states soothingly. “I said I would help you, right?”

Woohyun walks back to retrieve the gloves before bringing the mysterious bucket behind Sunggyu. This close, Sunggyu can feel the heat from the contents of the bucket and it only intensifies when Woohyun slips something under the soles of his feet.

“Now, to help you stay still, I’ve placed two hot stones under your feet.”

Sunggyu’s panic intensifies and tears flow from his eyes. He can already tell just how hot the stones are even though the soles of his feet are three inches away. They’re hot enough to burn through his flesh. Spikes of fear, adrenaline, and panic course through him. His calves are burning from the strain of maintaining his balance and his arms feel like they weigh a ton.

Woohyun has removed his own shirt and is circling him slowly and he hangs on to every offhand comment his owner makes like a safety buoy. The more he concentrates on Woohyun’s words, the less he feels like giving up. His emotions are still running high but the pleasant buzzed feeling comes back as the exercise and attention drags him into his subspace.

_“So pretty… Pretty all over.”_

_“You’re limbs are quite hairy, like a real pet…”_

_“I chose so well.”_

_“Your nipples are hard already.”_

_“I’ve never seen such a gorgeous neck and shoulder line.”_

_“Your cock is just begging for attention.”_

_“Such strong arms leading to such delicate fingers.”_

_“Your back is like a canvas waiting to be painted bright pink.”_

His commentary continues even as he begins to touch Sunggyu from behind. Woohyun traces the line of his shoulder, the ridges of his spine, the sensitive flesh of his sides. His skin is sweaty and smooth so that Woohyun’s caresses flow like lava down a volcano. The touch makes Sunggyu’s body sing and he can’t help but lean back and moan when Woohyun presses his half-naked body against Sunggyu’s front to back.

“My pretty, pretty pet.” Woohyun murmurs, right in his ear. “It’s time to let your feet down now.”

Sunggyu shakes his head and his chest is heaving. The panic is creeping in and looming over his peace of mind like a sword of Damocles. “I’m scared.”

“Trust your owner, Sunggyu.” Woohyun whispers, there’s a hint of warning in his voice that makes Sunggyu whine. He’s upset at refusing his owner.

Slowly, he brings his feet down. The stones are no longer hot enough to burn, they are pleasantly warm and that and the sensation of Woohyun still pressed up against him and the screaming relief his aching calves feel as the muscles rest is enough to make Sunggyu moan and his knees buckle. Woohyun slips another cookie into his mouth and he moans again as the pleasure of the reward sends another jolt to his system.

Sunggyu is just barely on the edge of losing consciousness as Woohyun carries him to the padded bench. His feet are raised and inserted into the holes of a stockade so that they form a V in the air while his arms are crossed over his chest. His brain is overloaded by all the sensations and emotions from the play. And yet…

He wants more. So much more. He vocalizes the thought and Woohyun rubs down his legs as if to reassure him. “I’ve got you, pet. You’re doing so well and I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Sunggyu hisses as Woohyun roughly spreads his asscheeks further apart and slides a single finger into him raw. The pain brings him back to his senses and he enjoys the painful stretch each additional finger brings. He’s leaking hard onto his stomach and Woohyun notices, Woohyun notices everything.

“Such a dirty pet.” Woohyun growls, reaching out with his free hand even as he continues to pump his fingers into Sunggyu’s aching hole. He removes his fingers then moves to smear the clear pre-cum onto Sunggyu’s neck and face. “You have to clean up after yourself like a good pet.”

“Yes…” Sunggyu moans around Woohyun’s fingers. It feels so good to be filled like this. To be able to suck his mess from his owner’s fingers. It feels amazing. It feels right. “I’ll clean it all up. I’ll be a good boy.”

Once Sunggyu has licked and sucked Woohyun’s hand clean, Woohyun moves back to his original position and Sunggyu pants heavily as the bench is adjusted to sit at an angle and he hears the rustle of Woohyun’s slacks and the clang of his belt hitting the floor.

Lube is quickly smeared around his hole and spread inside of it and before he can even draw a shuddering breath, Woohyun is embedded deep inside of him. He howls in pleasure at the strain and pleasure. Woohyun teases him with short thrusts and the erotic circling of his hips so Sunggyu can’t help but whine.

“Are you going to cum whenever you like like an untrained animal?” Woohyun taunts as his thrusts increase speed and strength and accuracy, hitting his sweet spot.

Sunggyu shakes his head frantically, the pleasure makes his head spin and blood is rushing through his veins in a confused manner. “No, no, ahhh… I’m a pet! Unggh, ahh, I’m your pet.” He’s not a stray. He belongs to Woohyun. Woohyun. Woohyun.

“That’s right. My pet.” Woohyun grunts steadily maintaining his unforgiving pace. “Mine. I own you. You’ll cum when I tell you.”

“Soon, please… ahh, Woohyun.” Sunggyu begs, the pressure on his lower abdomen and his balls is increasing and his cock is so painfully hard. “Please, please, please!”

Suddenly Sunggyu is empty and he cries out at the loss. “Cum then.” Woohyun orders.

“I need you, need my owner. Please.” Sunggyu pleads, he needs Woohyun to touch him. Although he’s a breath away from bursting any orgasm without Woohyun’s touch will be unsatisfying. Woohyun reaches out a merciful hand that presses and rubs his balls and cock down with his palm and just like that a blinding orgasm hits Sunggyu like a truck.

He does not know if he screams or squirms or lifts off the bench completely. All he knows is the mindblowing pleasure Woohyun has just given him. “Thank you, thank you.” Sunggyu manages to repeat his gratitude over and over until his pleasure plateaus into a slight tingly feeling.

Woohyun is already dressed in his slacks again and is smiling down at him fondly. Sunggyu feels so satisfied… and sticky. There is so much essence on him. “Don’t forget to clean up, pet.”

“Oh! Right!” Sunggyu says sheepishly. He uncrosses his now unbound arms and clumsily laps at his cum. At least some of it tastes like his own… “Is… is some of this yours?”

Woohyun nods from his position at the edge of the bench where he is unstrapping Sunggyu’s legs from the stockade and rubbing them down. Sunggyu cleans himself up a lot more enthusiastically after that. His owner’s cum. It feels like another reward!

When he’s cleaned himself of every drop of pleasure, Woohyun carries him to the adjoining bath and begins washing him like a dog. The atmosphere is a lot more playful in the bathroom and Sunggyu even tugs a chew toy out of Woohyun’s hand triumphantly using his teeth.

Woohyun is just as attentive to Sunggyu in here than he was in the playroom, blowdrying his hair and towelling him down and helping him into fresh clothes. After he leads Sunggyu out of the playroom, they settle in the bedroom where Woohyun wraps Sunggyu securely into his arms.

“Everything alright?” Woohyun asks gently, his eyes are probing Sunggyu’s.

Sunggyu weighs the question seriously in his mind. _Is_ everything alright? Woohyun said training period wouldn’t be super intense play and yet Sunggyu was shaking like a twig and was completely lost in his subspace for most of the scene. Woohyun had known exactly when to push him and when to soothe and reassure him. Their time in the bathroom helped him adjust as exited his headspace. It was the perfect amount of play to wind his body and mind down.

“It was perfect.” He responds honestly. “I really liked the cookies.”

Woohyun barks out a laugh and his shoulders shake in mirth.

“What?” Sunggyu says crossly. “They were really good.”

“They’re from the tin.” Woohyun admits, shoulders still shaking.

“No! You’re lying!” Sunggyu says indignantly. There’s absolutely no way those treats came from those infamous danish butter cookie tins… right?

“Show me!” He demands bossily as Woohyun continues to laugh at him. When Woohyun quirks his eyebrow in the direction of the side table and he turns and sees… a tin of danish shortbread cookies. Well, shit.

“Still perfect?” Woohyun questions. His beautiful brown eyes are still dancing in amusement but it’s an earnest question and Sunggyu had promised to answer those honestly.

“Yeah… yeah, still perfect.” Sunggyu replies settling contentedly onto Woohyun’s muscled chest to sleep.

 


	3. hey it's okay

Sunggyu worries his bottom lip with his teeth as he wonders how to bring this up to Woohyun. Things are so new between them.

So new and so _good_.

 _So, so good_.

Except.

 _Except_.

He knows Woohyun is expecting him to say something. The younger man, his _owner_ , is lying flat on his back with his head tilted and eyes staring at Sunggyu. Honesty. This entire thing was based on honesty and Sunggyu was going to have to make the first move.

" _I'll be your dom, your owner. I will know exactly how to make things good for you but I can't read your mind. You need to trust me and I need to trust you to tell me everything._ "

If Woohyun hadn't said that, Sunggyu knows he would have walked blindly into another unsatisfying and emotionally damaging dom / sub relationship. He takes a deep breath to steel himself and returns Woohyun's gaze.

"I didn't like it when you called me a slut." He blurts out, a lot less calmly than he had hoped. Immediately he drops his eyes and it's a miracle he doesn't turn his body away completely. Oh, God. Is he going to cry  _again_? He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he immediately sniffles.

The scene was going so well, he was turned on beyond belief and when Woohyun began speaking to him in _that way_ he couldn't even see straight, and then... and then he had said _that_ word. Sunggyu felt like his entire world had crashed down and he had practically screamed his safe word. Woohyun had immediately ended the scene and asking what was wrong and cleaning him up and holding him when he didn't respond.

Eventually, Woohyun had released him after asking if Sunggyu needed space. He didn't end up far, just on the other side of the bed. Sunggyu needed space but he didn't need... distance. Woohyun understood that. Sunggyu hopes he can understand _this_.

Sunggyu hopes, but he still waits for Woohyun to laugh off his statement and taunt him like... like the others had, ' ~~ _All those nasty things you get off on and you're mad I called you a slut?_~~ '

Instead, Woohyun lifts his head up so their eyes meet again and he says the one word Sunggyu thought he'd never say in reaction, "Okay."

"O-okay?" Sunggyu asks, befuddled beyond belief.

"Okay." Woohyun repeats, a small smile on his plump lips.

For a moment, just a moment, Sunggyu doubts that Woohyun can comprehend exactly what he's asking him not to do. That he can't possibly see how this connects to his hard limits but then he looks, really looks into his eyes and he sees it. That look of perfect understanding and he knows he doesn't need to explain it further.

He lays his head on Woohyun's broad chest and pouts. "I thought this would be easier."

Woohyun laughs and moves so Sunggyu can settle more comfortably on his pecs. "It will, the more honest you are. It gets _better_."

There's something that sounds like a promise in his voice and Sunggyu, for one, can't wait to see that promise be fulfilled. But for now... for now this is good. For now, this is _okay_.


	4. untitled

Sunggyu paces around the living area uneasily. He walks from the open kitchen to the large bay window that overlooks the better part of Seoul, from the bay window to the edge of the sunken seating area a hop away from the floor to ceiling glass doors that lead to the patio and lap pool.

He stumbles as he walks to the concealed hallway that leads to the private areas of the apartment. He whimpers as he reaches back, hoping to quell the vibrations, but the movement only makes the pulsing worse. The beads shift and one is pressed up right against his prostate.

He squeezes his legs together and takes calming breaths. His owner won’t like it if he removes the beads, he’ll like it even less if Sunggyu makes a mess. After the hellish few weeks they’ve both been through, he really wants to be a good boy. He tugs at his special collar for strength and he resumes his pacing, stopping occasionally when the vibrations begin anew.

His owner must be close, the remote had a short range. He was probably a few floors down, stopping at his business partner, Hoya’s, place to sign a few documents or perhaps borrowing a nice bottle of wine from Sungjong who actually designed their apartment (and the entire building). Slowly, he makes his way to the foyer, ready to greet his owner like a proper pet. He’s still on his way there, having been waylaid by random spurts of activity from the vibrator when the elevator dings.

“Gyu?” His owner calls out for him and he scrambles across the room to meet him.

Woohyun rounds the corner from the receiving area and Sunggyu runs straight into his crotch.

“Gyu!” His owner chastises playfully. “Again already?”

Sunggyu blushes, leaning back to sit on his haunches. “No! I was running to greet you and—”

He’s abruptly cut off by the vibrator coming to life again. “Woohyun!” He protests, falling backward on his hands. Instead of the usual smirk at his position which fully exposes him, Woohyun frowns at him.

“Were you playing without me?” The younger asks, his frown slowly turning into something darker.

“No—ah, stop, please!” Sunggyu pleads. The string of beads is now vibrating wildly inside of him, the entire object, including the flange, which is positioned against his taint, is moving in a quick circular motion. He doesn’t understand why Woohyun is acting clueless and accusing him when he was the one who had shoved this stupid device up Sunggyu's ass earlier. From the corner of his eye, he can see the remote is lodged tightly between the access card and the bag of takeout in Woohyun’s hand.

Woohyun has the temerity to look surprised when Sunggyu points it out. “Oh, oops. Sorry, Gyu.” His expression is sheepish and he reaches his full hands out to Sunggyu’s lips, urging the older to take the remote in his mouth.

When Woohyun walks over to the kitchen to set down the bag of takeout and the bottle of wine, Sunggyu follows slowly, trying to calm his raging cock. Woohyun pauses from uncorking the wine and crouches low so he can meet Sunggyu’s gaze.

“What are you doing down there, anyway?” He asks, hand reaching out to smooth a stray strand of hair. “You know you don’t have to be like this now.”

Woohyun’s simple touch is hell on Sunggyu’s libido but he leans in anyway, trained to love Woohyun’s touch and seek it out. “I miss it.” He admits after Woohyun removes the remote from his mouth.

“Aigoo.” Woohyun coos, settling down on the floor with his legs crossed. He pats his thigh and Sunggyu sits himself on the broad thighs, head leaning on Woohyun’s shoulders, his nose is pressed against the spot Woohyun rubs his perfume in the mornings.

Woohyun’s hands start caressing Sunggyu all over, prodding and pinching, and it’s not long before he is panting against Woohyun’s collarbone, careful not to drool on his silk shirt. When Woohyun pulls on the hilt of the device and pulls, the first bead passes Sunggyu’s sensitive rim and he jerks forward, hands going to his cock to stem the flow of pre-cum leaking from its tip. He lets out another whine as Woohyun pushes the fat bead back into him without warning.

“You’re such a good pet, Sunggyu.” Woohyun whispers, pressing a kiss to Sunggyu’s sweaty forehead. Sunggyu shivers at the praise. Just a little more stimulation and Woohyun will probably take that statement back when he bursts.

“I’m so close, Woohyun.” Sunggyu whispers, slightly ashamed of how little it takes to bring him to the edge.

“I know, pet. We’ll stop here, okay?” Woohyun says, his caresses turn more soothing than sexual, and somehow Sunggyu’s body responds accordingly. He’s still almost painfully hard, but he’s not leaking into his palms anymore.

Woohyun finishes setting the table up and re-heating the food while he sends Sunggyu to clean up and put sweats on. The interval is enough to calm them both down so they can have a nice dinner together. The conversation is light, mostly catching up on little things they had missed while Woohyun had been away. Woohyun occasionally fiddles with the remote just to rile Sunggyu up and the older glares and harrumphs, stealing food off his plate in retaliation.

Sunggyu is clearing the plates of debris so he can load them into the dishwasher when Woohyun comes up behind him. They stay like that for a moment, back to front, Woohyun’s breaths fanning Sunggyu’s nape. Slowly, Woohyun tugs Sunggyu’s sweats down and a cool liquid is poured onto Sunggyu’s ass crack. Woohyun spreads the lube around his asshole, finger dipping in slightly. Sunggyu is holding himself so tightly his body trembles, every breath deep and controlled.

“Woohyun?” Sunggyu gasps out as the beads begin to vibrate slightly. “Is it playtime?”

Woohyun only hums in response at first, his fingers are tugging on the older man’s painfully erect nipples. “Do you want it to be, Gyu?” One hand abandons a brown nub and wraps itself around Sunggyu’s cock, red and stiff. “Do you want me to play with you now? My good boy deserves to be played with, right?”

Sunggyu can only nod, body now plastered against Woohyun’s. The younger man’s own erection can be felt through his slacks and Sunggyu can’t help but roll his ass against it. “Yes, please. Whatever you want.”

“Hmmmm.” With one last tug on his dick, Woohyun steps back a foot or so away. Sunggyu can feel his gaze, heavy with want on him and hears Woohyun unzip his own slacks. “Spread your legs, wide as you can, pet.”

Sunggyu complies, the band of his sweats, which have pooled at his feet, cuts against the skin of his ankles. If he were a new pet, he would have kicked off the offending material but he knows his owner is aware of it all. He knows everything about Sunggyu’s body, what it needs, what it goes through.

“Ass back, towards me.” Woohyun instructs. He waits for Sunggyu to comply before he kneels down and bites down on Sunggyu’s ass. Hard. “I could make you cum just like this.”

Woohyun’s teeth have left a light, reddish imprint and he traces the shape with his tongue. He stays like that for a while, hands wandering up Sunggyu’s soft body to pinch his nipples, tug on his ballsack, and slap his ass. He only stops when Sunggyu begins to buck his hips and the light perspiration become beads of sweat dotting his body.

Woohyun stands up and rolls a condom on. “Pet,” He says, “I’m going to take the beads out, alright? Fuck you real good with my cock because you’ve been such a good boy. But don’t cum yet. You have to hold it, alright?”

“Woohyun, I… I don’t think I can.” Sunggyu admits. “I’m too close.”

“You can because I said you can.” Woohyun growls, abruptly tugging on his collar. The leather strains against Sunggyu’s neck and chokes him slightly. He adjusts his breathing and nods.

“Do it.” The older replies. Before the words are fully out of his mouth Woohyun yanks on the handle hard. One, two, three, four beads the size of billiard balls and connected by a silicone string pop out of Sunggyu’s ass and he screams at the pleasure each stretch brings. His red cock is bursting with pre-cum, splattering onto the tiled floor. Something about the drippings on the floor distresses Sunggyu and his knees buckle, thoughts still scattered, he clings to the idea of cleaning the offending mess.

But Woohyun isn’t having any of it. He pulls Sunggyu tight against him, cock entering him with no words or warning.

“Unggh, Woohyun!” Sunggyu’s jaw drops open and when Woohyun’s fingers appear in front of him he takes them in easily, without hesitation.

“You’re such a greedy pet.” Woohyun growls as he lewdly fucks Sunggyu’s holes with his cock and fingers. “You already have my cock in you, and yet…” He delivers a hard thrust so accurate that Sunggyu’s eyes roll back and he sees white, unable to comprehend anything else except how well he’s being filled.

Sunggyu is so far gone he can’t even beg, he can’t find the will or intelligence to form the words. He can only whimper and respond bodily as Woohyun continues to pound into him. Woohyun twists his fingers around, trapping Sunggyu’s tongue, making it difficult for him to breathe.

“Cum for me.” The command barely registers before Sunggyu's vision goes white, knees knocking together, as his orgasm burns through his system. He is still panting from his release when Woohyun maneuvers him to his knees to receive his spunk and although he has just climaxed, the feeling of his owner's cum on his face and neck leaves him wanting more. Sunggyu hopes playtime isn't over yet.

He looks up through his lashes at Woohyun and waits until the younger meets his eyes before thanking him prettily. Manners matter in this house. Woohyun smiles a pleased smile and Sunggyu's heart swells at the proud look on Woohyun's face. He knows without him having said it that he's been a good boy for his owner.

“Clean up, pet. I'll go get your leash and we can take a walk.” Woohyun pats Sunggyu on the head and presses a quick kiss on the crown of it before walking out of the kitchen. Sunggyu moves as if on autopilot, loading the dishwasher and cleaning up the floor and his own body. Pats on the head are the quickest way to plunge him deep into his subspace. The next thing he registers is Woohyun snapping his leash onto his collar and leading him out of the penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from AFF (woogyu91) in chronological order (not by publish date).


End file.
